Life Is So Unfair
by Mrs. C. N. Riddle
Summary: Ginny was expecting a nice quiet summer with no weird dreams, kidnappings, family deaths, or pregnancy. Well that was very naive of her. My substitute for my removed story His, under CNPRiddlesnakegirl8. R&R HBP spoilers
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I dream about it. All hail J.K. Rowling!**

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter was lying on the cold, stone floor. His wand was lying ten feet from him, completely out of reach. A tall, hooded figure stood over him, wand pointed at his forehead, directly in line with the lightening bolt scar.

"So this ends the famous Harry Potter," spoke the hooded figure in a cold, high voice, " No mother to die for him, no Dumbledore to come to his rescue. One dear friend dead, the other deceived him. My, my quite pitiful really. Never mind that though, you're mine Potter," Harry said nothing. His eyes fixed in a glare refusing to blink. Showing no sign of pain even as the deep cut just above his left eye dripped blood into his line of vision.

"No more will you thwart my plans, Potter. Never will you ruin my reign of power. The Wizarding World will remember their late savor as he lied cornered, his wand feet away, absolutely defenseless. You may have been called my downfall, Harry, but all was useless, just a mere delay. You must've known I'd be the one to live, Potter. No matter now, goodbye Harry Potter! _Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

"Ginerva Molly Weasley! It's dinner time!" shouted her mother. Ginny's eyes flew open. She looked at her clock and saw it was nearly 7:00 PM. She must have dosed off. She quickly got up and began her descend downstairs.

It was all just a dream, she thought to herself. The same dream she'd had almost every night that week. She kept playing the dream over and over again in her head. Harry was lying on the floor and a man as standing over him, definitely Voldemort, and Harry had had a pretty nasty cut above his eye. All she could remember then was Voldemort talking and then he killed Harry and she woke up.

It couldn't have happened at least not yet. Harry was off somewhere looking for Voldemort's Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione (they had left after Bill and Fleur's wedding earlier that year). Ginny of course had begged to come with after he'd explained where he was going, but of course he told her it wasn't safe. Of course it wasn't safe, no where was safe anymore. Hogwarts had been the safest place in the whole country until the death of Albus Dumbledore, but now the school had been shut down. Dumbledore's death had also had an effect on the Death Eaters. Voldemort had become reckless and attacks, deaths, tortures, rapes, and disappearances were now everyday occurrences. It seemed like nothing could stop LordVoldemort now. No one except Harry Potter. He was the Wizarding World's last chance. He was "The Chosen One".

When Ginny finally reached the kitchen table she realized how hungry she was. She must of fallen asleep at at least one maybe two.

"Where've you been all day, dear?" asked her father as she helped herself to some boiled potatoes.

"I feel asleep earlier," she answered, "I haven't been sleeping very well since Harry, Ron, and Hermione left. I've just been so worried."

"Don't worry, dear, I'm sure they're fine," her mother reassured her. Nowadays it was only her parents and herself. Bill and Fleur were on their honeymoon in Rome. Usually Charlie was busy with helping what was left of the Order which was now ran by Remus Lupin. Ron of course was off looking for Horcruxes, the twins with they're joke shop, trying to produce more and more anti-Dark charmed equipment for the Ministry who seemed to be losing the war. And Percy unfortunately perished in one of the many attacks on the Ministry in the last month. It broke her parents' hearts when they heard the news owing to the fact that they never did completely made up. So now dinner's were rather boring and quiet especially after the topic of another Order member's death had come up. It was usually rare though to have her father at dinner owing to both struggles at the Ministry and the Order.

Suddenly a knock at the door disrupted their silent dinner.

"I've got it," said Ginny's father as he got up, wand at hand. It was rather rare to have a visitor at seven in the evening since no one in their right mind would travel at night anymore due to the attacks and kidnappings.

Her dad left the room and ten seconds later the door slammed shut and her dad's voice rang through the hall to the table where they sat.

"Molly, Ginny! Run for it! Get out now! Death Eaters!" he called just as the door blew to pieces in a flash of green light. Ginny immediately bolted upstairs as her mother screamed and drew her wand. Maybe if she got to her wand she could use some of the jinxes and hexes she learned at the D.A. meetings. This is exactly what Harry had been training them for. No more than ten seconds after Ginny had reached her room, grabbed her wand, and hidden in the closet, the door blew apart. Two hooded, masked figures entered the room.

"Come out, Weaslette," drawled the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy, "We know you're in here. Check the closet," he said to the other Death Eater. She raised her wand ready to attack. Just as the door opened, she screamed, "_Stupefy_!" The Death Eater fell to the floor and she made a run for it.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _The full-body bind hit her in the back and she fell face first on to the hard floor just before the opened door.

"Well, where do you think you're going Weaslette,"mocked Draco, standing somewhere above her, "certainly not trying to escape I hope? We even took the time to knock and everything," She suddenly felt ropes spring around her and the bind was removed. Like it mattered though because the ropes were serving the same purpose. Draco turned her over so she could see him.

"Draco, you evil piece of…"

"_Silencio!" _he said casually, "It's not very smart to insult your capturer you know, especially when he has a wand and you don't," he added as he picked up her wand and pocketed it. Just as he did so he pulled out a vile containing a poisonous green liquid. He opened her mouth slightly and tipped the contents into her mouth. She had no clue what the liquid was, but it had absolutely no taste what-so-ever. She had a strong urge to spit it right in Draco's face, but he had his wand pointed at her head and thought not to.

"Swallow it," he ordered, "Now!" jabbing his wand threateningly at her. She had no choice. She swallowed and waited for something to happen and then she suddenly felt extremelytired.

"Nighty night, Weaslette," mocked Draco, his voice distant and far away, and then everything went black.

* * *

A/N Well i've finally found time to write this. i recently removed my story His which i wrote under the penname CNPRiddlesnakegirl8 but as you can see it's been changed because i thought it was way to long. anyway now i've got this story and it's general plots the same as His though revised to fit HBP and i've changed some things. i waould have had this up earlier but my life been a living hell lately so its been sitting at my computer for about a month ever since i took off His. anyway i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R :puppie dogg eyes: pwwweasseee! Thanx 

Yourconceited author,

Mrs. C. N. Riddle


	2. Signs

**Chapter 2**

Ginny Weasley sat leaning over the toilet in her cramped, smelly cell for the fourth time that week. She'd already been in the cell for nearly a month or possibly more for she'd lost track of time. Usually she'd sit and stare wondering if Harry knew she was missing. She'd wonder when he'd come to save her from the horrible tortures she had to endure nearly daily. Lately though she spent most of her time in the cell, vomiting whatever little food she'd received. She could care less though, all she wanted was to escape and leave this place forever.

After she'd drank the tasteless potion back at the Burrow she fell victim to a tormenting sleep filled with the same deam of Voldemort murdering Harry over and over, never changing, only to wake upto the real Lord Voldemort standing over her. She'd awoken in a cold room that allowed her eyes only to obtain the darkness surrounding her. It took her a moment to register why it was so cold, but she soon realized she was chained buck-naked to a bed. After facing a toturous night filled with rape, the Cruciatus Curse,and a rather sharp knife, she was dragged to the same cell where she sat shivering in now.

Ever since that horrible day Voldemort had been trying to force the names of the Order out of her and every time she refused, he'd let a Death Eater due as he pleased with her or at more unfortunate times Voldemort himself would have his fun with her. Sometimes she wondered why he didn't just use Veritaserum on her, but she soon realized he liked this way _much_ better. No matter what though Ginny never let a single name slip. She'd never betray her friends even if she had to suffer though this shit the rest of her life.

Her stomach gave another unpleasant lurch and it hit her. What if this wasn't some stupid stomach virus or some sickness related to her lack of food or sleep? What if this was a sign? A sign or symptom of… no it couldn't be, thought Ginny, it just couldn't be. She pushed the thought out of her head as her stomach once again began to disagree with her.

Ginny Weasley just couldn't succumb to the thought of being pregnant.

* * *

A/N Good old chapter two. Sorry it's so short people but this ones more like a filler chapter. Next chapter should be longer we'll meet up with the trio and see just how Harry fells about Ginny's capture. I can't wait til i write that one! anyway hoped you liked this chapter and please will someone review only one review forchapter one come on people that's just sad but i do thank that one person very much (i would say your name but i'm not the best at memorizing that kinda stuff). any way please review or i'll cry and we don't want that nowdowe! Ori might just kill off a very important and well known favorite character! Muhahahaha! Sorry anout that, anywayR&R. Thanx

Mrs. C. N. Riddle


	3. The Truth

****

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, wellllll except the plot, Oh well it's a start! : )**

**Chapter 3**

12 Grimmauld Place

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix after successfully destroying the third Horcrux which happened to be Hufflepuff's cup. The cup had been located in the ruin of Hogwarts, underground in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had tracked down the location through several complicated spells, and Harry, being the only Parseltongue other than Voldemort himself, managed to open it just as he did in second year. They located a sealed tunnel in the pool in front of Slytherin's stature. Though there were many obstacles, the trio managed to survive the incident and destroyed the object and the piece of Voldemort's soul it contained.

Anyway, Harry was hoping to immediately be greeted by Ginny, Ron expected his mother to run forward, sobbing with joy that he was okay, and Hermione just wanted to get out of the freezing drizzle that was numbing her face. But Ginny never came running forward nor did Mrs. Weasley, only Hermione got her wish as they entered Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Hello?" called Harry, wondering where everyone was. A door opened at the end of the hall. A girl with mousy brown hair came running forward, tears in her eyes.

"Remus, Minerva! They're back!" Tonks called as she gave each of them a hug before letting go, "We were so worried! You'd been gone so long, we feared…" She broke of as a shabby Remus Lupin emerged from the door, followed by a rather harassed looking Minerva McGonagall. Lupin's thin, pale face was lit with a pleasant smile, but Harry couldn't help but notice a look of sorrow behind his bloodshot eyes.

"Come, let's have a drink," he said, leading them into the room where the Order's meetings took place. McGonagall conjured up six glass of butterbeer as they all took their seats.

"Well, we definitely have some things to discuss," announced Lupin, when they were all settled.

"Yeah, we've been wondering what's been going on while we were on the search. Couldn't get the _Daily Prophet _though could we, didn't want any owls following us," said Harry, after taking a long swig of butterbeer.

"So you three have no clue on what's been taking place lately this last month and a half?" questioned McGonagall.

"No, why? Has something serious happened lately?" asked Ron, his voice coated in worry.

"Well, yes of course! With Voldemort taking over deaths are occurring so often that it's hardly a surprise if a days total death count is in the hundreds, thousands counting the ones out of this country!" exclaimed Lupin.

"Yes, but this is war! It's to be expected, even if it's horrible!" said Hermione.

"Yes, well, it's just the Order is falling apart and we've hardly any members left!" cried McGonagall.

"Well, we still have my parent's and brothers at the moment, not to mention half the Aurors at the Ministry, right?" exclaimed Ron.

"Ummm… Ron there's something we have to tell you, Harry this concerns you, too," sighed Lupin, looking as dismal as ever, "You see about a month ago there was an attack, at… at the Burrow."

"What?" cried the trio in unison. Ron suddenly became very pale. A thought struck Harry; Ginny had been staying at the Burrow.

"What happened?" asked Hermione quietly, a look of terror on her face.

"Well, you see I was dropping in to see if Arthur was getting any tips to more Death Eater attacks since the they're becoming reckless enough to start announcing to the Ministry when there's about to be one. Anyway, when I got there though the… the Dark Mark was above the house, the front door in pieces. Of course I knew something was wrong at this sight, so I drew my wand and walked inside. And… and I saw your father lying there, motionless," said Lupin, a tear slowly rolling down his face, "I walked into the living area and yourmother lay there, too. It was horrible," he said pulling out a rather dirty handkerchief.

"What…what about Ginny?" choked Harry, worried about the answer he'd receive.

"Gone. She was no where to be found. We reckon she was kidnapped by Death Eaters. Her wand was gone, too," said McGonagall, dapping her own eyes with a much cleaner handkerchief. At this Ron burst into hysteric sobs. Hermione had a look of surprise and shock plastered on her face. But this was too much for Harry.

"I have to go," he muttered as he bolted from the room and up the stairs. He stopped at the door to the room Ron and he had stayed in in their fifth year. He slammed the door and locked it. He went over to the bed, sat down, burying his head in his hands, and cried. Why did this stuff always happen to him? First his parents, then Sirius, and now Ginny. Everyone he ever loved was gone.

_And it's all _Voldemort_'s fault, _he thought fiercely, Voldemort_ killed my parents. It's _Voldemort_'s fault Sirius was killed. And now _Voldemort_ has taken Ginny…_his_ Ginny from him._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry, please let me in," begged Hermione.

"Go away!" he gasped through his tears. Then it hit him. Voldemort hadn't taken everything from him. He still had Ron and Hermione. He wasn't going to give Voldemort the chance to take them away either.

"Please, Harry! I just want to help!" she cried.

_She _is_ only trying to help,_ he told himself. "Fine," he said raising his wand, the door clicking open. He tried to wipe away the tears, but they continued to fall.

"Oh, Harry," soothed Hermione, as she sat next to him, giving him a hug.

"I'm going to make Voldemort pay for this, I swear!" exclaimed Harry, menacingly, as the constant stream of tears soaked Hermione's shoulder.

* * *

Ginny was still very reluctant to believe she was pregnant, but the signs could only point to one thing. Not only did she have the occasional morning sickness, but now she realized she was at least a week late for her monthly cycle. The fact that all the possible fathers were all psychotic murderers didn't really help the matter very much either. Finally though she decided to take some action.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked a royally pissed off Bellatrix Lestrange who was presently guarding her cell. You see, Bellatrix being the loyal, pureblood servant she was thought she deserved abetter jobthan watching a teenage brat all day when she could be out doing dangerous, exciting missions at the moment. But when you lose a _very_ important prophecy that the Dark Lord _really_ wants, he's going to be a bit reluctant to forgive you. Which means you're stuck with the lame-ass jobs until the Dark Lord fells like giving you another chance.

"What do you want, you little bitch?" Bella snapped, as she examined her long black finger nails, noticing that the paint was starting to chip.

"Ummm…I'd…I'd like to know if I could have a …a word with…ummm…the Dark Lord," she asked quietly.

"What, finally decided to give him some more names?" she wondered, looking up.

"No…I…I think I'm…ummm…I think I'm pregnant," she said looking down.

Bellatrix laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. Do you think I'd fall for that one?" she asked laughing again.

"No! I'm serious. I'm a week late and everything. I really need to see if this is true."

"Really now. Alright I'll go get the Dark Lord, but if you're bluffing, I'm telling you now, he's going to be pissed," Bella said, as she walked down the hall and up the stairs of the dungeon. Ginny was left in silence. What if she really was pregnant, would Voldemort have it killed? Did she even really want a baby created by some murderer who raped her?

Her thoughts were interrupted though by the sound of people walking toward her dingy cell. The door opened and she was once again for the hundredth time face to face with the Dark Lord. Lucious Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange werestanding behind him.

"Bella here tells me you have reason to believe that you're with child. It this true?" asked Voldemort softly, scarlet eyes burning into her brown ones.

"Yes, sir," she whispered, scared of what he'd do to her, all her Gryffindor bravery leaving her.

"Very well. Lucious, Bella take her to the infirmary. We shall see if this is indeedtrue." Lucious and Bellatrix hurried forward, pulling Ginny roughly off her hard bed and dragged her out of the cell and into the hall, Voldemort's wand stabbing into her back, daring her to try to escape.

* * *

A/N Yay chapter 3! Sry it took so long I was up at my cuz's house for christmas vacation and all and i didn't have my plot line with me and i NEED my plot line or no story so i had to wait a week and all but i finally finished it Yay me happy now! please reveiw i'm getting plenty of hits but where are the reviews! Even if this story is absolutely appaling by all means send me a flame i don't give a shit i just want some reviews or i'll cry :'( 

Your writer,

Mrs. C. N. Riddle

P.S. Just so Nonni426 (my cuz) doesn't go around advertising in my reviews again, Please read her storyDarkness Falls which should be up soon depending on whether or not she can remember how to post stories. Good story believe me I read, it good stuff. : )


	4. The News

Chapter 4

"Positive, my Lord," spoke the Healer for the Dark side.

Ginny lay in the infirmary feeling a tad uncomfortable. Why wouldn't she feel uncomfortable though? She was lying spread-eagled, legs wide open in front of Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Azkaban escapee Lucius Malfoy. But that's beside the point.

Ginny was absolutely speechless as her suspicion was confirmed.

"You're sure it's positive?" asked the Dark Lord.

"The spell is 99.9 flawless, my Lord," spoke the Healer.

"When can I learn who the father is?"

"Not until a few months, well into the second trimester, my Lord."

"Very well. Bella, Lucius, take Ms. Weasley back to the dungeons. I want her in one of the more _spacious_ cells. For all we know this child could be mine," said Voldemort with a cruel smile. And with that he apparated.

"Alright, come on, bitch," said Bella as she practically flung Ginny off the comfortable bed and onto the floor. Next thing Ginny knew she was being dragged to the last place she wanted to be.

They stopped when they reached the cell at the end of the hall. After being thrown in, she looked around her. Ginny realized that what Voldemort meant by "spacious" was a few feet more room, a table with a few old books, some parchment and ink, and an actual blanket on the bed.

_Yeah real spacious_, thought Ginny as she pulled herself off the floor and onto the bed. In the silence she could finally digest what she'd just heard in the infirmary. She was pregnant and there was nothing she could do about it. Then she realized Voldemort was right and the child could be his. It took her a while before she finally realized what that meant, that she could be carrying the next Dark Lord. The very thought made her sick.

_Oh, if only you were here, Harry. You'd make everything better, _she thought before she drifted off into another tormenting sleep.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place

"Harry, can I come in?" rang Hermione's voice from behind the door.

"Sure," Harry answered as he lay on the bed. There was definitely something wrong with the "Chosen One". He was paler, thinner, and his face appeared gaunt. Harry hadn't left the room for over two weeks, not since he learned about Ginny's disappearance. He'd hardly eaten any of the food that'd been taken up to him. Most people would say the Boy-Who-Lived had lost the will to live.

"Harry, you have to come down sometime. You can't just stay here and mourn the rest of your life," spoke Hermione softly.

"Why not?" said Harry lazily as he remained staring at the ceiling.

"You have to help us destroy Horcruxes, Harry. We need to destroy Voldemort!"

"Why bother? Let Voldemort win, I don't care anymore." Harry spoke in a very emotionless tone.

"You don't care anymore? That's not the Harry I know! The Harry I know would go after Voldemort, not lay here and wait for him to take over!" Hermione spoke, obviously frustrated with Harry's present actions or more likely, lack of them.

"That Harry's gone, Hermione."

"Harry, please! I think found another Horcrux! We need your help, Harry! We can't destroy it without you!"

"Well you're going to have to," Harry said blandly.

"You know this is exactly what Voldemort wants, Harry. He wants you to lose all hope, to just give up!"

"I should have given up along time ago! That way Sirius, Dumbledore, and now Ginny would still be here!" Harry shouted, losing his temper for the first time in months.

"More people would be dead, Harry! Voldemort would have taken over a long time ago! The Wizarding World would be in ruin!" Hermione screamed frantically. Harry just remained silent as he continued to keep his eyes on the ceiling.

"Harry, please! We don't even know if Ginny is dead. She may still be alive!"

"It's been over a month, Hermione. How can she still be alive?" Tears started to form in his eyes.

"I don't know, Harry. I just have a feeling. Please trust me. I swear if you come with us to help destroy the Horcrux, we'll try to find Ginny. Ok?"

Harry stared at the ceiling, thinking, until he finally answered.

"Alright."

* * *

AN wow what's it been like 3 months! i'm reallly sry bout that way too much has happened my parnets get a divorce and make it official, baseball begins, i've been working on a play for the last month and a half, and school on top of it. well this was going to be 2 sepate chapters but they both ended up really short so i combined them and it's still on the short side but oh well at least i didn't abandon it and i swear to update sooner next time R&R (but i understand if you don't want to but i might just cry if you don't :'(

Your really distressed writer,

Mrs. C. N. Riddle


	5. Rescue

-1Chapter 5

Two months later…

"There's an attack! There's an attack!" Tonks' voice rang through the quiet halls of #12 Grimmauld Place.

"What's happening? What's going on?" questioned Hermione as she, Ron, and Harry came bounding downstairs.

The Trio had just recently returned from another successful Horcrux search that took them to a certain abandoned orphanage in London. Hermione had somehow discovered the existence of a silver hand mirror that had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw that she'd treasured very dearly. Hermione then deduced that Voldemort must had somehow found out about the mirror. She found a _Daily Prophet _article dating back to some 40 years ago that stated that the final heir of Ravenclaw had died of what appeared to be an accident in the kitchen involving a backfiring spell and some rather sharp cutting knifes. It also said that the owner's most prized possession and ancient family heirloom had gone missing; a silver hand mirror. With this information the Trio set off to the old orphanage and destroyed the ancient mirror just like Hufflepuff's cup before it.

"There's an attack at Diagon Alley! Remus, Moody, and Minerva are already there! They need help!"

"Let's go!" said Harry,as they all Apparated.

Just as Harry appeared, a jet of red light sped past his right ear and shattered the glass window of the Quidditch supply shop behind him.

"That was close, mate!" said Ron, as little crystals of glass rained down upon them.

"A little too close!" replied Harry, relieved the jet hadn't struck him or he might've been the thing that shattered the glass window instead.

Harry looked around him at the chaos taking place. The Death Eaters were greatly outnumbering the Order as they began dropping like flies. Spells and curses were flying in all directions. The battle did not look good for the Order.

Suddenly, a jet of blue light flashed by Harry's head as he turned around to face none other than his godfather's murderer. Bellatrix Lestrange laughed and called out to him, "So, Potter, how'syour little Weasley girlfriend?"

"You, bitch!" Harry screamed as he sent a hex at her, but she blocked it easily.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Potter!" she yelled, as she sent a Cruciatus Curse at him. Thankfully, Harry dodged it, as Bellatrix yelled to him again, "You know, Potter, she's still alive!" she paused, as she blocked another one of Harry's hexes, "And what's even better, Potter, is she's knocked up!" she laughed, as Harry stopped and stared dumbstruck at her.

"You're lying!" he screamed, thinking it was just a plan to throw him off guard.

"Think what you want, Potter!" she laughed again, just as another Death Eater suddenly Apparated next to her.

"Bella, you're on dungeon duty!" he said, smiling cruelly.

"What? Shit! Fine. I guess we'll have to continue this little duel another time, Potter!" just as she Apparated, Harry dove forward and grabbed onto her robes.

If Ginny was still alive she'd be in the dungeons, right?

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat staring into space as she'd mainly been doing for the last two months. Every once in a while she'd write letters that'd never be delivered to Harry and her family to pass the time. She'd also grown accustomed to talking to the child that was beginning to form within her. She knew it probably wouldn't help much, but she wanted to make sure this child didn't grow up like anyone of its possible fathers: a psychopath.

Suddenly, there was a slight pop and she realized the new Death Eater that was on duty was here, but then she heard a yell.

"You little bastard!" Ginny immediately recognized the voice as Bellatrix Lestrange. Who the hell was she yelling at, though? Before her question could be answered, there was a flash of white light and the sound of something hitting the floor.

"Ginny? Ginny, are you here?" someone very familiar called out. Ginny slowly arose from her bed and wondered to herself if she was dreaming or not. Did she really just hear Harry's voice or was she finally losing her mind?

"Ginny, answer me! Please, Ginny!" Harry's voice called again.

"Harry?" she called questioningly, not sure if she was really hearing anything at all or this was just some sick joke her mind was playing on her.

"Ginny!" cried Harry, as he sprinted down the hall and came to a halt in front of the end cell, "_Bombarda_!" he cried and the bars blew to pieces. He ran forward and swept her into his loving embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you were gone forever!" he said.

"I knew you'd come and rescue, Harry, I just knew you would!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. They stood just hugging for what seemed like eternity, like time had stopped and it was just them, but then Harry realized something.

"Ginny, we have to get out of here! Bellatrix could wake up any minute now!"

"But how, Harry! We can't Apparate, you can only Apparate in not out. I've been watching the Death Eaters, they always use some kind of Portkey or something."

"Well, that's what we'll do then!" he stated, as he grabbed a quill off the old rickety table in the middle of the cell.

"You know how to make a Portkey?" she asked.

"Of course I do. Being friends with Hermione has that kind of advantage." he answered, smiling. He muttered a spell and held out the quill. She grabbed it without hesitation.

"Don't worry, Ginny, you're going home!" And with that they disappeared to #12 Grimmauld Place.

The End

* * *

AN: Wow my first stories done! now what to do? What else but write a sequel! Yay! You it ladies and gents there will be a sequel no matter what because this little mind has been brainstorming one for the last few weeks! There's nothing else to do when you're grounded from the computer for two weeks! And believe me there is a lot of open ended stuff like: How willHarry react to Ginny being pregnant? Who's Ginny's babie's father? Will the baby grow up to be a psycopath? And what is the meaning of the dream in the first chapter? All these questions will be answered in Life is So Unfair: II! This story will be posted at a FanFiction near you!

lol how do ya all like my little story advertising! cool huh? well don't forget to R&R cuz i really like reviews they're sooo cool!

Your author who's feeling much less disstressed than last update,

Mrs. C. N. Riddle


End file.
